regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 10
Recap Day 108 The Yaka Rangers are at the entrace to an Orc Cave, having just killed several orcs. The Orc Leader Gormash calls out to the party, inviting them inside to fight. The party insist that Gormash comes out. The two groups are at an impasse. Grub casts "Produce Flame" and sets some things on fire inside the cave. Gormash comes out and the party open fire with their bows. Gormash comes over and attacks Grub. Some Orc archers behind Gormash also open fire. 3 melee orcs attack the party from behind. Zai then stuns Gormash. One of the Orcs drags Gormash out of the combat area. Grub, injured as a Giant Frog, then turns into a Giant Octopus. Gormash gets out of his stun, rages again and attacks again. The party continue to fight off the Orcs around them. Grub turns back into himself and casts Entangle inside the cave. The party continue to fight with the Orcs. The fight goes deeper into the cave and Grub has trouble giving light for Minsc & Zai to see in the dark. The party defeat the underling orcs and gets to Gormash. After exchanging blows, Gormash knocks out Minsc & Zai. Grub heals up Minsc and the party finish off the Orcs. With the fight over the party search the cave. They find a sealed jar, crates of goods from the Halfling Village, as well as other items. The Yaka Ranger consider resting in the cave, but decide to leave in case an Orc patrol comes around. The party return to their previous camp and rest overnight. Day 109 The party head back towards Bastian, moving carefully. Day 112 The party reach a clearing and see a patrol of 9 Orcs resting in the sunshine and snacking. Day 118 As the party get back to Bastian and the Halfings celebrate the death of Gormash. The party rest in the down for a week. Experience * 4000 exp Recap Day 124 Governor Muse tells the Rangers that their lands were blessed with a Nymph, but their Nymph is dying. They need to get a new Nymph from the Elf Lands. Day 125 The rest finishes. The new Ambassador is chosen, Slippers McGee, a political rival of the Mayor of Bastian. The part travel back to the dwarf tunnel with Ambassador Slippers. Day 126 The party get back to the Dwarf Tunnels. The Dwarves say the party has paid but the Ambassador hasn't. Zai convinces the Dwarves to allow the party though Day 130 The party get to the end of the tunnel near Rikki. The party talk with the Thane, Henry the Dwarf. The party made a deal between the Dwarves and the Halfings to protect Bastian. Day 132 ]] The party arrive back in Rikki. The party show the locals the Elven Parchments they found in the Orc Cave. Finn tells the party that these are magic scrolls that lets you cast spells from. The party can't read the scrolls, so the Wizards of Rikki offer a trade for them for 2 healing potions & 1 invisibility potion. Zai shows the Finn the Orcish Healing potion. Finn says it requires a Cleric of the 5th circle to create. Zai shows the Tapestry they found in the cave, and it is a symbol of Bellum. Day 136 The party is almost back to Yaka. Then they have an encounter with a Shambling Mound. The Shambling Mound attacks Zai and engulfs him. Grub turns into a giant snake and constricts the Shambling Mound. The party attack the Shambling Mound in earnest and defeat it quickly. The party then make it the rest of the way to Yaka. Experience 460 exp each Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes